


This Year's for Me and You

by Masquerabiandays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Holidays, Kuroo plays the oboe, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Slight Blasphemy, Yaku plays the violin, anti-christmas, because its as annoying as he can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerabiandays/pseuds/Masquerabiandays
Summary: Yaku really hates Christmas music. Problem is, the orchestra is doing a Christmas concert this year. Kuroo promises him something special if he makes it through the concert without complaining.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	This Year's for Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for [Acidulication](http://acidulication.tumblr.com) over on tumblr! Merry Christmas - hope you like it :)

“I swear, if I have to listen to that fucking song one more fucking time, I’ll swear I’ll make God regret ever having a son.” Yaku growled, storming out of the shop. “Failing that I’ll rip my ears off and feed them to whichever of the Pogues is still fucking alive. It’s the middle of fucking November. It hasn’t even dropped into single figures yet!”

Kuroo snorted from his vantage point leaning against the railings across the pavement. Yaku ignored him, glaring at the passing pedestrian who dared to get in his way. “Somehow,” he drawled, “I don’t think the weather has anything to do with when they start playing Christmas music.” Yaku scowled at him, snatching his violin case from next to Kuroo. Kuroo shrugged on his backpack and started down the street. “Did you get what you were looking for at least?”

“Eventually. I had to walk through an entire floor of Christmas gifts before I even got to the normal stuff. For god’s sake it’s a music shop why do they need to sell tacky gifts? All I wanted was some resin!”

Kuroo nodded absently, directing them back towards the train station. This was far from the first time he’d heard Yaku’s rants about Christmas. He’d learnt to tune them out a long time ago. The only blessed silence was when they stepped onto the train, crowding as far in as they could without squashing the violin too badly. Unfortunately their stop was only three along, leaving Yaku to pick up where he’d left off.

“…country isn’t even Christian! Why should I be subjected to awful songs about someone else’s deity?” Kuroo nodded again even though Yaku couldn’t see him, too intent on forcing his way out of the station. They emerged just as the sun dipped behind the nearest high-rise. Kuroo checked his watch, cursing under this breath.

“We’d better be quick.” He interrupted, “It’s ten to. Nekomata’s announcing the new pieces today, you know what he’s like when we’re late.” Yaku paused mid-sentence to glare at him, but followed him into the rehearsal hall anyway.

The orchestra was just settling down on stage when they entered, hurriedly setting their cases down on the seats. Yaku shouldered his violin, plucking the strings lightly. Kuroo jammed the sections of his oboe together, shooing Yaku up onto the stage, reed in mouth. They slipped into their seats just as Nekomata entered from the back of the stage.

“Good evening all.” He greeted. “Well done for the concert last week. I hope you’ve had a good week off. _However,_ we only have 6 weeks before the Christmas concert, so rehearsals will be quite intense for a while.”

 _“_ When are they not?” Yaku muttered under his breath. His desk partner snorted. Nekomata turned to him with a frown. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the back doors slamming open. A tall, gangly man stumbled through.

“Sorry I’m late!” he called out, bowing slightly. Nekomata shook his head.

“No matter Lev, sit down quickly.” He turned back to the orchestra. “As I was saying, we’re starting on Christmas music today. We’ll do a run through of all the pieces to see what needs the most work. All the music is in your folders. Let me know if you’re missing anything when we get to it. Let’s start with an easy one… _The Holly and the Ivy_. Kuroo, concert A if you would.”

Yaku tucked his instrument under his chin as Kuroo played the first reedy note. He placed the bow on the A string and pulled it into a careful down-stroke, hearing the rest of the section follow suit. He tuned them out, listening only to his own strings as he switched between the other three. Satisfied, he set his bow down to wait for the wind to finish. Nekomata rapped his baton against the music stand and gestured them all to be ready, then they were off. Yaku let himself be drawn into the music, putting thoughts of the afternoon out of his mind.

* * *

“And finally, our last piece for today, _Fairytale of New York_.”

Yaku leant back against the chair, stunned. _It had all been going so well._ Slowly, he stood, turned and descended from the stage. He could hear Kuroo sniggering from behind the violas, _the bastard._

“Where do you think you’re going young man?” Nekomata barked as he reached the bottom of the steps. Yaku faced the orchestra. All eyes were on him in various states of shock and confusion. “I don’t believe I said you could leave.”

“I refuse to play that song. I just… I can’t.” Nekomata regarded him evenly. For a minute it looked like he was going to acquiesce to Yaku’s tantrum. Instead he just raised an eyebrow, smiling slyly.

“You don’t have much choice if you want to stay in this orchestra.” He leant over the conductor’s box. “Of course if you don’t want to play that much, I’ll have Lev take your place.” Yaku shuddered, glancing over at where Lev sat, near the back of the section. He was easy to spot, being the only one who seemed unable to rest his bow nicely, rather than swinging it back and forth in front of him. Lev brightened when he noticed them staring. Yaku squeezed his eyes shut and sighed heavily.

“Fine.” He snapped. “ _Fine_ , but only to spare everyone’s ears from Lev’s playing.” With a weariness that seemed far too heavy for the evening he made his way back onto the stage, settling back into the first violin’s chair. Nekomata nodded, but his disapproval was evident.

Yaku didn’t really know how he managed to get through the rest of the rehearsal. The last piece was lost to a daze, not that that was such a bad thing. He resurfaced once his violin was safely stowed in its case. Kuroo appeared at his side not long after, attempting, badly, to hide a grin.

“It could be worse.” He offered. Yaku elbowed him in the gut.

“No it couldn’t. You know I hate that song. Now I have to play it at least once a week for the next six fucking weeks. How could it possibly be any worse?” Kuroo opened his mouth but Yaku silenced him with a finger. “Don’t answer that.”

“Look, it’s just 6 weeks, you’ll survive. And,” Kuroo rushed on before Yaku could contradict him, “If you manage without complaining, I’ll get you an early present.”

“Are you bribing me?” Yaku feigned shock.

“Is it working?” Kuroo laughed. Yaku considered it as they exited the rehearsal hall. Was it really worth it to put up with that song with _no_ complaints? He supposed it was doable. And Kuroo really did give the best presents. _Six weeks. He could do six weeks._

“Yes.” He muttered. Kuroo grinned triumphantly. “But after we have to burn that music so we never have to play it again.”

“Deal.” Kuroo stuck out his hand. Yaku took it reluctantly. At least he was getting an early present out of it. This was going to be torture.

* * *

“I believe I’m owed a reward.” Yaku nudged Kuroo as he placed his violin back in its case. The concert had gone well, considering. Yaku still wasn’t happy he had to play _that song_ in front of so many people, but even he couldn’t help but feel the elation that came, not only with a successful concert, but Christmas in general. He scowled at the thought. Kuroo raised an eyebrow, as he dismantled the oboe, carefully laying the reed in the pouch.

“Are you now?” he said, snapping the case closed and sliding it into his backpack.

“Yep.” Yaku replied, popping the ‘p’. He reached up and started unthreading Kuroo’s tie. “And I plan to collect. I didn’t play that stupid song that many times to come away with nothing.” Kuroo grinned down at him lazily. He shouldered his backpack, and pulled Yaku’s hand away before he could get any further than the top button. He leant down and whispered in his ear.

“Alright, but not here.” Kuroo straightened and swept out the dressing room, throwing goodbyes at their fellow musicians. Yaku stared after him, feeling the tips of his ears burning. He grabbed his violin case and set off after him. Kuroo had already disappeared down the stairs to the lobby when he emerged but unfortunately he wasn’t alone when Yaku made it down.

“Yaku-san!” Lev loomed over him, beaming. Yaku felt the post-concert rush wither and die inside him. “Are you staying for the party?”

“No, er… Kuroo and I have another engagement.” He grabbed Kuroo’s jacket and dragged him towards the exit. “Bye Lev, have a good Christmas!” he called over his shoulder. Kuroo echoed his sentiments with a wave. Yaku released him as they stumbled outside, trying not to feel too guilty.

“You could try being nicer to him you know.” Kuroo admonished, “He’s not _that_ bad. He just needs…”

“Kuroo, I beg you, as someone who has never picked up a violin in his life, shut the fuck up.” Yaku adjusted his shoulder strap and started towards the subway station. “I’m sure Nekomata let him join just to annoy me. Either that or standards have slipped since we auditioned.” Kuroo just shook his head, pressing his lips together.

Luckily their flat wasn’t too far from the auditorium. Kuroo wasn’t sure he could keep quiet for much longer. He’d been sure Yaku would pick up on his buzz, but apparently the stress of not complaining had distracted him from everything else. Tonight was different though. Kuroo was practically vibrating with excitement. He patted his breast pocket as they exited the station, making sure the present was still there.

He practically launched himself from the train when it rolled into their stop. Yaku shot him a bemused grimace but followed him through the barriers at as much of a run as they could manage without seeming suspicious.

By the time they reached their apartment Kuroo thought he might explode. He forced himself to calm as they stored their instruments. He shucked his jacket, laying it lazily on the back of a chair. Yaku glared at him and hung it back in the wardrobe, along with his own.

“It’ll get creased if you leave it there. Take some care in your appearance once in a while why don’t you?” Kuroo waved him off and collapsed on the sofa.

“C’mere,” he patted the seat next to him. Yaku tugged off his tie and kicked off his shoes before he came over. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Yaku frowned but did as bid.

“This isn’t a weird sex thing is it?” he asked dubiously, holding his hands out anyway. Kuroo scoffed.

“Do you really think I would do that?” Yaku raised an eyebrow, “Ok fine so I might but not this time!” Kuroo pulled the folded paper from his shirt pocket and placed it in Yaku’s waiting palms. Yaku felt it doubtfully. He opened his eyes to confirm that it was, in fact, a folded piece of paper.

“Now I’ve confirmed with your work,” Kuroo began, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, “They’re more than happy for you to go.” _To go?_ Yaku unfolded the paper, turning it round so he could see it. He scanned the contents, certain words jumping out at him. _20 – 27 December, AirCanada, Kingston…_

“Kuroo… oh my god you didn’t!” He blinked rapidly, grin threatening to split his face in half. “Jamaica? How…? _Fuck_.” He threw himself across the sofa into Kuroo’s lap. “Have I told you I love you recently?” Kuroo laughed heartily.

“I wouldn’t object if you said it again.”

“I love you, you asshole.”


End file.
